705:Donna gets Rags
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna befriends an aspiring singer, but his horrid family keeps him from realizing his musical dreams, while a pop superstar grows tired of others exerting control over her career.
1. Welcome to The Palace

Donna, Emma, and Michael were walking on the streets of Hartfeld when they saw a karaoke bar called, "The Palace". They thought they could each sing a song there. Inside the bar, the manager said, "50 dollars per song, "

"That's not fair!" Michael shouted, "The fee said its 2 dollars per song."

"I said, "50 dollars" you Hartfeld students!"

"You have problems!" Emma growled.

"Mr. McGowens" shouted a Latino man, "Do you want to get in trouble with the mayor, again?"

"No" Mr. McGowens answered as he turned to the trio, "Sorry about the confusion, go ahead."

"And give us 3 coffees" Donna replied,

"Charlie!" shouted Mr. McGowens, "Give these 3 stooges, I mean nice students some coffee.

"Apologize for my step-dad" "He doesn't know the difference between touring college students and Hartfeld students."

"You work here don't you?" Donna asked

"Of course" "Name's, "Charlie Prince"

"Nice to meet you, Charlie"

"My mom owned the place until she died years ago." "These days, my step-dad or, "Arthur" made me a bus boy here."

"Andrew, Lloyd" Arthur smiled at his two boys, "How are my favorite children?"

"Brilliant father," Andrew smiled, "We made another 50 dollars this morning by tricking that astronomy major."

Lloyd saw Charlie talking to his new friends, "Aww" he said, "Charlie is making new friends already."

"What?" Arthur asked as he turned his head in rage, "Charles! Get back to work and get those 3 their coffee."

"Yes, sir" replied Charlie as he got back to work.

After their coffee, it was karaoke time. Lloyd picks the name from the hat and it was Donna's turn to go up. She picked a new song called Nothing Gets Better Than This by Cinderfella

 _Hey!_

 _Oh, oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh Oh_

 _Oh, oh oh oh oh_

 _Na do do do do_

 _Oh, oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh Oh_

 _Oh, oh oh oh oh_

 _Nothing gets better than_

 _Having all the treasure_

 _Instruments to radios_

 _iPods, stereo_

 _You can sell whatever, like magical, sweaters_

 _Even if it's old you can sell it_

 _We will buy it_

 _Oh, oh oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh Oh_

 _Oh (hey) oh oh-oh-oh_

 _At the pawn shop_

 _Oh, oh oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh Oh_

 _Oh, oh oh-oh-oh_

 _Everything is better_

 _Not going home, not ever_

 _Earphones and diamond rings_

 _Gold chains, silver reeds_

 _It doesn't really matter, toys if you rather_

 _Bring it down we'll pay it today, yeah_

 _Oh, oh oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh Oh_

 _Oh, oh oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh, oh oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh Oh_

 _Oh, oh oh oh-oh_

 _It's like a party at the pawn shop,_

 _Just having a good time_

 _Look around you'll find everything you can describe_

 _Gold chains, video games_

 _Just bought my girl a diamond ring_

 _Not going home tonight_

 _Everything here just feels ri-ight!_

 _The apple of my eye_

 _This store is like oh-my!_

 _Those rows right there so hot_

 _I'm rockin out_

 _I'm so much better now_

 _Blast these speakers up on loud_

 _You lovin this pawn shop?_

 _Everybody scream and shout!_

 _Oh, oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh Oh_

 _Oh, oh oh oh oh_

 _Nothin gets better than this!_

 _Oh, oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh Oh_

 _Oh, oh oh oh oh_

 _Nothin gets better than this!_

 _Oh, oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh Oh_

 _Oh, oh oh oh oh_

 _Nothin gets better than this!_

 _Oh, oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh Oh_

 _Oh, oh oh oh oh_

 _Nothin gets better than this!_

Everyone cheered, except for Arthur and Andrew.

After Emma sang, "Someday My Prince Will Come" Charlie came up to them, "Congrats on singing, Donna" he said.

"No problem," Donna replied, "Why are you congratulating me?"

"Because I'm Cinderfella" Charlie answered.


	2. Meeting Cinderfella

"I can't believe that your Cinderfella" Donna smiled, "I've seen your lyrical songs on Viewtube, but I've never seen your face."

"That's because Arthur doesn't know I perform," Charlie explained. "He always ignores my talent for my step-brothers"

"That's horrible" Donna replied, "You shouldn't give up your true talent, Charlie"

"Alright folks, give it up for Androyd" Arthur announced as his two sons came on stage.

"Androyd in the house" shouted Andrew.

"Which is a combo of Andrew and Lloyd" replied Lloyd"

"You better plug your ears" Charlie whispered.

"How come?" Donna asked

Androyd started to sing Cameo's, Word Up.

 _Your pretty ladies around the world_

 _Got a weird thing to show you_

 _So tell all the boys and girls_

 _Tell your brother, your sister and your mamma too_

 _we're about to go down_

 _And you know just what to do_

 _Wave your hands in the air like you don't care_

 _Glide by the people as they start to look and stare_

 _Do your dance, do your dance, do your dance quick mamma_

 _Come on baby tell me what's the word_

 _Word up everybody says_

 _When you hear the call you've got to get it underway_

 _Word up it's the code word_

 _No matter where you say it you know that you'll be heard_

"Dude" Michael whispered, "They don't have any talent."

"But look how Lloyd can dance" Emma smiled.

Everyone looked in horror as they watch Androyd's horrible act. "BOOOO!" shouted the audience.

"You and your friends should probably leave," Charlie said to them "Arthur is going to be here any minute."

As they walked out they saw a cute brunette boy with a beard, "Hey," he said, "Next time I see you at The Palace, you better have an album cover."

"No worries" Donna replied, "I choreographed for Rosewood's Emoji"

Suddenly, Arthur saw Charlie waving goodbye to his new friends, "I don't pay you to waste your time"

"Actually" Charlie replied, "You don't pay me at all."

"Your mom not only let me in charge of you but this dump which I now have to run," Arthur growled. "And what with Cinderfella Singer, My Prince Will Come and Biker Boy"

"They're the Dance major, Cooking major and Audio Visual major at Hartfeld." Charlie explained, "And they have a gift for singing, unlike your boys"

Later at Majesty Records, Kaddee Worth was performing her latest video, "Love You Hate You" at her father's studio.

That's when the same man Donna and friends saw at The Palace came in "Shawn" shouted her father, "Reggie Worth" "Your late"

"Sorry boss" Shawn replied, "There was this girl from Rosewood Pennsylvania, she can sing like an angel, plus there was a blonde one who can perform fairy tale songs."

"Enough talk about fairy tales" shouted Reggie "We need to fix the playback machine"

Suddenly, a dog came up and pounced on Kadee, "Trumpet" she smiled.

Her stylist wondered why she couldn't have a purse-sized dog like other stars, but all Kadee said, "Trumpet loves the real me. Right Boy?" Kadee asked as she petted her dog

After she got changed, she came up to her two best friends, Sammy and Tammy, "Trouble with the clothes again?" asked Sammy.

"I'm afraid so" Kadee answered, "Why can't I wear normal clothes nor write my own songs?"

"Because I want you to be protected." Reggie explained, "But don't worry, your new single is going to be a hit, trust me."

Kadee began to worry if she'll ever be her sweet self. Suddenly, a pretty boy came in, "Hey there, Kadee Wadee" he said.

"Finn," Kadee asked in horror "Your back from your photo shoot."

"You know me" Finn replied, "I need to look good for the spotlight."

The next day after class, Donna was walking Animal when they heard some drumming, "Drum! Drum" Animal shouted as he wandered off.

"Not again" smiled Donna as she chased him, leading her to a block party.

That's when she saw Charlie playing his ukelele. "Charlie?" asked Donna, "You're here too."

"Even though I'm poor" Charlie smiled as he came up to Donna, "I can still have a good time."

"Just like the gypsies from the Hunchback of Notre Dame" recalled Donna.

She showed off her dancing in front of the street performers while Animal drummed to the beat.

Kadee and Trumpet were going for a walk to get some fresh air, when Trumpet joined Donna into the dance, "Hey there puppy" Donna smiled as she accidentally bumped into Charlie.

"Trumpet!" shouted Kadee

Kadee helped Charlie up, unknowingly taking his songbook. The street performers were shocked that Kadee Worth is here, she decided to leave before the paparazzi see her.

Suddenly, Charlie got a call from Arthur that he was supposed to take his brother's demo an hour ago. Donna decided to go with him, in case he gets lost.


	3. The real Kadee

They both arrived at Majesty Records, where they saw job openings for a janitor. "Maybe you should apply" Donna suggested.

"I don't know," Charlie said, "Arthur would find out."

"You should." said a familiar voice.

Shawn was coming in with some amps, "Hey" Shawn said, "I never thought I run into you two again."

"We just met yesterday" replied Charlie.

"Charlie right" Shawn recalled, "I've seen you on the streets performing."

"That's me" Charlie replied,

"And your the legendary Donna Solo" Shawn recalled as he spotted the girl with wavy blue and black hair, "Started off as a miniature CLST member for Let's All Dance Until We're Sick, blowing the minds for accepting anyone who's Strange."

"That's me" smiled Donna.

Erna came in to warn Shawn that the backup singers just quit for Kadee's latest video. "Apparently," Erna said, "No one wants to be in a video where Finn steals the spotlight."

"How many backup dancers are in it and how much do we get paid?" asked Donna.

"5 backup singers and they each get 50 dollars an hour," answered Erna.

"My friends and I can do it" Donna replied, "Donna Solo and my 5 friends are Emma Hawkings, Irisjill Boscla, Atlas Butterfly and Shreya Mistry."

"You girls start tomorrow," Erna replied.

Later that night, the girls were stoked because they get to be in a Kadee Worth video.

The next day, Charlie was on his first day on the job. Inside a recording room, he decided to goof off by singing his song, "Someday". Shawn came in hearing him sing. After he finished his song, he did a playback. Charlie was embarrassed because Shawn heard him singing, "Are you kidding" Shawn asked, "You have a voice of a STAR!"

"Thank you" smiled Charlie.

"Let's try it again," said Shawn.

 _I'll follow my dreams_

 _You'd think they were nightmares_

 _The way they scream_

 _I'll make them believe_

 _Someday(X2)_

 _I'm gonna be the next big thing_

 _I never doubt my dreams_

 _Always live 'em out_

 _Imma tell the world_

 _They gotta hear me out_

 _Just give me one mic_

 _So I can scream it loud_

 _And I just need someone_

 _That I can make proud_

 _"Cuz I can't wait for that Someday_

 _And that Someday it is coming_

 _I wanna share my life with someone_

 _Who loves me just for me_

 _I wanna wish up to the stars I can_

 _I wanna see the lights & the crowd in the stands_

 _See myself there like a dream in the past_

 _And everything I want Imma get it at last_

 _And I know that there's no limit_

 _We perusing all our dreams and_

 _We gon make it_

 _And tell the world that the best is yet to come can you hear me?_

"That's the spirit." smiled Shawn.

Meanwhile, Donna, Emma, Atlas, Iris, and Shreya were wearing the tacky uniforms that the studio took for the video. Donna changed them up into something less constricting. The director was okay with them it, as long as Finn has most of the attention. Donna knew how to handle stage hog.

After the video, Finn came up to the girls' outfit and said, "You look like alien barf."

Atlas was about to punch him, but Iris calmed her down. During the break, Kadee was looking at the songbook Charlie dropped. Unfortunately, it had his secret stage name: Cinderfella.

"We know Cinderfella," Donna said as she took the book, "We're his choreographers."

"Choreographers?" Emma asked, "You know that's lying."

"But some big-time stars prefer other stars" Donna whispered, "Besides, Kadee isn't that bad. Hating tight outfits and having a big dog who loves the real her. She's a true sweetheart."

Charlie came in cleaning the set when Donna came up and gave him the songbook he dropped. Finn thought he was a rapper and his "stage name" was lame. "Now that's rude," Donna thought to herself.

Kadee started to giggle, thinking that Charlie is cute for a janitor. She remembered that her father made her "Fake Date" him to sell more records.

Donna began to worry that she might be able to get some real air, so she decided to invite her to meet the local street performers. Kadee would love that.

Before they could leave, Shawn decided to give Charlie a little talk. "About your stage name, "Cinderfella," he said, "You need something with STYLE."

"Like what?" Charlie asked as he got out a rag.

"What about Rags" suggested Shawn, "If you ever get fame into your head, you need to remember where you came from."

Charlie thought that Rags was a good stage name.

Later, Charlie, Kadee, Iris, Atlas, Shreya, Emma, and Donna were at the town square where they saw the same street performers, "Hey dudes" shouted a performer, "Prince Charlie is in the house."

"Welcome Charles-ter" shouted another street performer.

"And with the legendary, "Kadee Worth" shouted another.

Kadee was amazed by how many street performers were there. "Most of them are from the Hartfeld Homeless Shelter," Emma explained, "Trying their best to earn a little money for food and an apartment."

"Dad never let me near street performers" Kadee explained, "He's been overprotective of me since my mom died."

"I know what you mean" Charlie replied, "My mom died when I was a kid too, Arthur sold her piano to buy a karaoke machine."

"What a way to destroy the memories of loved ones," Shreya replied.

"I know right" replied Charlie.

Kadee also had another confession, she showed a song she wrote herself. She knew that her father would freak if he knew she wrote her own songs. Charlie thought that the song was beautiful. He told a keyboardist performer to play it for them.

 _When I first saw you didn't know what to think_

 _But something about you is so interesting_

 _I could see me and you being best friends_

 _The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences_

 _When I can't think of the right words to say_

 _I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Come on and harmonize with my melody_

 _And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Ain't it a perfect harmony_

 _I would have never thought I'd be here with you_

 _To start a friendship that is so brand new_

 _It's so amazing I have to say_

 _Never met someone that had so much in common with me_

 _Now I can look into your eyes all day_

 _And just say oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _I wanna harmonize with your melody_

 _And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Ain't it a perfect harmony_

Everyone cheered for their performance. To repay them for letting Kadee be herself, she invited them to her company's masquerade ball Saturday Night.

As he got back, Arthur was starting to suspect that he's been ignoring his duties. He showed Charlie the rejection email they had. Arthur thought that he could give Majesty Records a piece of his mind by going to the masquerade ball, leaving Charlie alone at The Palace.


	4. Sneaking In

Charlie didn't know what to do, Diego and Martha both knew that he was Cinderfella. They had to do something, so they got out a sewing machine they found in the garbage that they didn't want to see go to waste. They took a curtain and sewed up the perfect outfit for Charlie Prince to wear. "Diego, Martha," Charlie said, "You both know that Arthur gave my invitation to Androyd."

"Don't worry" Martha replied, "We'll just tell Arthur that you have a cold. Plus its kids night and we both know how much he hates little kids roaming around."

"So we'll take over for you." Diego finished.

"Yeah but" Charlie sadly replied, "Arthur is going to kill me"

"He may see Arthur," "But he won't see a game changer."

Saturday night came, Charlie was pretending to be sick like he learned in drama class. Only Arthur and Andrew fell for his little trick, "Don't worry little bro" Lloyd whispered, "I'll bring you some food from the party."

"That be nice" Charlie smiled as he fake coughed.

After Arthur, Andrew, and Lloyd left for the party. It was time for Charlie to go from Charlie Prince to Rags. He took off on the bike Diego fixed up and rushed off to Majesty Records.

At the party, Donna and friends were on Kadee's guest list, along with Charlie. Kadee began to worry that Charlie wouldn't make it, "Who needs a lowly janitor when you got me" smiled Finn as he tried to kiss her.

Donna used her force powers to replace Kadee with a chicken wing. Finn opened his eyes and was humiliated by the chicken wing kiss, "High Cholesterol" shouted Finn and he wiped his tongue, causing everyone to laugh.

Lloyd got stoked by the chicken wings at the buffet. He gorged himself in, but Arthur stopped him so they can be on the record label. Tammy saw Lloyd being his messy self and blush, "You know" Tammy whispered at Sammy, "That boy with the black cat mask is very cute."

"I think that's one of the Androyd boys" Sammy whispered, "Dr. Jekyll."

"Yeah" Tammy replied, "And his brother is Mr. Hyde."

Charlie made it to the party, but the guard blocked him. Luckily, Shawn recognized him through his hair and told the guard that he was with him. Shawn gave Charlie a fedora afterward, so no one would recognize him. "I never thought that you could make it," Shawn said.

"After the premiere of Love You, Hate You," he said, "Play my song."

After Charlie went off to the party, he bumped into Kadee. She didn't recognize him, so he called himself by his stage name, "Rags". Kadee started to fall madly in love with him, which made Finn jealous.

"Okay folks" shouted the DJ, "It's Kadee Time"

"Here it is girls" Donna whispered, "The worldwide premiere of our video Love You, Hate You"

 _I love you so much_

 _I hate you so bad_

 _Said "I don't miss you"_

 _You know that's not true_

 _Boy I want you bad_

 _I hate you so much_

 _But I love you oh so bad_

 _When I say I'm leaving_

 _I don't mean it_

 _I just want you back_

 _Got my hopes up_

 _When we broke up_

 _That we would get back, always said that_

 _No matter what we would be together_

 _I want you back now more than ever_

 _Feels like we on a roller-coaster_

 _You take me up high then take me down low_

 _There go them games boy, you think you're clever_

 _You try to play me it's so whatever_

 _Some days we on the same page_

 _(Oh-oh)_

 _Then we go our separate ways_

 _(Oh-oh)_

 _And our love's down the drain_

 _(Oh-oh)_

"I just wish I could show my father how I feel," said Kadee in worry.

"Don't worry" Rags smiled, "Just be you."

Kadee smiled by his advice.

After the video, the DJ performed. Rags came on stage and performed his song., "Not So Different"

 _The bright lights is flashin'_

 _I'm surrounded by madness_

 _Yellow cabs is passing_

 _I'm just try'na make it_

 _Something special to me_

 _Change falls at my feet_

 _Big dreams of Hollywood_

 _Won't you come take a closer look_

 _I'm seeing the bright lights_

 _The fancy cars_

 _Cover of magazines, that's what I want_

 _But if you can look inside my heart then_

 _You will see_

 _Come a little bit closer_

 _We're not so different at all_

 _At all_

 _At all_

 _Hey, we're not so different at all_

 _At all_

 _At all_

 _Hey, we're not so different at all_

Arthur began to suspect that he looked a little bit like Charlie, so they decided to go back home to check to see if he's recovering. Before Lloyd left, he looked and saw that it was Charlie with his bushy hair.

Donna and friends began to notice that Charlie did made it. Donna made some Leaving Dance Movies so he could escape and get back before they do. Before he left, Kadee rushed up to him "Who are you?" Kadee asked as Rags kissed her.

"Be you" smiled Rags as he ran off, Only for his Someday demo to fall out of his jacket.

On his bike, he rushed back into The Palace, ran towards his room, placed on his jammies and went back to bed. Arthur came up and saw that his step-son was still sleeping.

After he left, Charlie saw that his Someday demo was gone.


	5. Finding Rags

After class, Donna got a text message from Charlie that he lost his Someday demo.

Come to The Palace for lunch, everything is in the house.

At the Palace, Donna, Emma, Shreya, Atlas, Iris, Griffin, Zephyr, and Michael came over for the Emergency Someday Search with hot dogs, carrot sticks and fries on them. "So where do you think you lost the Rags demo?" Emma asked.

"I last saw it at the party" explained Charlie, "But I feared that someone could catch me, so I left."

"There's no point going back to Majesty Records now," Emma said.

"But what about Kadee?" asked Michael.

"I got these texts" Charlie answered as he showed Kadee's texts.

 _Charlie, where were you._

 _There was this new performer called, "Rags" he had an amazing song and good kisser._

 _He dropped his Someday CD behind, maybe you and I could find him._

 _I'm hosting a talent search tonight at The Palace._

 _Don't worry, Daddy will cover everything._

 _Sammy, Tammy, and I will be the judges for this wonderous occassion_

 _And whoever gets to sing Someday right, is Rags._

 _Also, former Diego Dancer lead singer Naranja Cancion is going to warm up the crowd._

 _XOXOXOXOXOS_

 _Kadee Worth_

Just then Lloyd came in, congratulating Charlie on his performance. "Lloyd" Emma said, "You can't sing really well, but you got the dance moves of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick champion."

"Yeah" Lloyd smiled, "I was hoping I could be a dance major at Hartfeld U, but my father wouldn't let me."

Little did they knew, is that Andrew was spying on them. Andrew told Arthur about the whole Rags shebang, Arthur didn't want Charlie to steal his son's dreams, so he hatched up an evil plan.

Later that night, most of the boys at Hartfeld came in, "Looks like all the straight boys are here." Michael whispered.

"I know right" Griffin whispered, "Why can't Charlie tell Kadee he's Rags."

"Then Arthur would kill him, literally," Michael replied.

Reggie came in, he was still worried about this hole Rags situation. "Come on Dad," Kadee said, "Mom wouldn't be very happy if she was still alive."

Tears started to shed down Reggie's face, "I know" he replied, "After my beloved got struck by that car, I've been preventing myself by making you a puppet. I've always loved her retention of Bobby McFerrin's Freedom is A Voice."

"You banned the song afterward so you wouldn't be reminded of her" Kadee replied, "And it's time we let my REAL voice be heard. Speaking of which, I just gave Finn a Dear John, text."

"You know" Reggie replied, "I could never have a son in law who keeps invading your space and steals other people's attention for no reason."

And just like that, he hugged his daughter. Knowing that she's ready to spread her wings. "Hey everyone" Sammy shouted, "Naranja Cancion is here."

"Senor We're Just Getting Started," asked, Lloyd.

As he tried to welcome Naranja, he bumped into Tammy. "Sorry," Lloyd said.

"It's my fault" Tammy replied as she helped him up, "I was too excited to see Naranja."

Then they both blushed. Kadee seems to be fond of Lloyd and Tammy together, seeing them as future best friend in-laws. Charlie came up to with Kadee good luck, "Nervous" Charlie asked.

"A little" Kadee answered, "I can't believe I'm being the judge of an audition"

"Well I have nothing but faith in you" smiled Charlie, "Just be you"

Kadee began to wonder, where has she heard that before.

Suddenly, Andrew came in, saying that their father wants him and Lloyd upstairs. When they got upstairs, Arthur locked them in the janitor's closet. "What's going on?" asked Lloyd.

"Let us out!" shouted Charlie.

"Trying to steal Andrew's thunder?" asked Arthur, "But from now on, Androyd is a solo act.

"But you can't sing," Lloyd said.

"Not after we edited your little demo track that we made it sound like me" Andrew smiled.

"Lip-synching" asked Charlie, "They're going to know your fake!"

Both Arthur and Andrew high fived and headed down to ruin Charlie's chances.


	6. If the Shoe Fits

Back in the lobby, Naranja was wrapping up his act when Donna sensed in the force that Charlie and Lloyd are in danger. She told Animal to sense out where Charlie is. "Rocket," Donna said to him, "Slow everyone down with a little DJ Rocket routine."

"You got it, Kiddo," replied Rocket.

"Okay everyone" "Before we could really get to the audition, let's hear it for me, DJ Rocket"

Arthur didn't want DJ Rocket to ruin Androyd, so he pushed him out of the way and placed in the edited demo.

Upstairs, Baby Groot heard the janitor closet banging, "I Am Groot(I think they're in here)" Groot said,

"Good eye Groot," Donna smiled, "Now get in my bag before someone sees you."

Baby Groot quickly rushed into Donna's bag. "Donna," asked Charlie, "Is that you?"

"Don't worry, Rags" replied Donna, "We'll get you out of here."

"A little bobby pin magic won't fix," Shreya said as she freed him with a bobby pin.

As they got out, Charlie and Lloyd hugged Shreya for freeing them. By the time they got down, they saw Andrew lip-synching the whole song, "We're too late!" Charlie cried, "Looks like Kadee has found her prince charming."

"It'll be alright, Charlie," said Zeph.

Tammy, Sammy, Diego, and Martha knew that Andrew couldn't be Rags, "Now I would love for you to introduce the real rags" Kadee said as she looked away from Andrew, "Charlie Prince"

"What?" everyone asked as the lights pointed on Charlie.

Rocket said, "Come on Cinderfella!" shouted Rocket, "Get onstage and let them know who you are!"

"Wait" Arthur shouted, "He's Cinderfella!"

Charlie rushed up on stage and asked, "How did you know?"

"Who else has said, "Just Be You," Kadee asked as she kissed him.

Lloyd came down and held Tammy's hand. "Aww," Iris smiled, "Double the ships."

Kadee and Charlie began to sing while Naranja played his guitar.

 _When I first saw you didn't know what to think_

 _But something about you is so interesting_

 _I could see me and you being best friends_

 _The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences_

 _When I can't think of the right words to say_

 _I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Come on and harmonize with my melody_

 _And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Ain't it a perfect harmony_

 _I would have never thought I'd be here with you_

 _To start a friendship that is so brand new_

 _It's so amazing I have to say_

 _Never met someone that had so much in common with me_

 _Now I can look into your eyes all day_

 _And just say oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _I wanna harmonize with your melody_

 _And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Ain't it a perfect harmony_

 _Sometimes in your lifetime you_

 _Look and you search for someone just to care_

 _Look around and it was there_

 _And we didn't need to go anywhere_

 _When I can't think of the right words to say (right words to say)_

 _I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Come on and harmonize with my melody_

 _And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Ain't it a perfect harmony_

"Go Kadee! Go Charlie!" shouted Iris

Rocket got mad at Arthur for using his turntable as a lip-synch device, so he placed cockroaches down his pants. He also did the same thing to Andrew, for leaving Lloyd out of everything. Everyone started to laugh. "That's for leaving Lloyd out" Atlas shouted.

"Lloyd" Arthur begged, "Help us?"

"I can't live a lie anymore" Lloyd shouted, "Charlie, here's your mother's rights letter. She left The Palace to you."

"What do you mean?" asked Charlie, "I'm the heir, not Arthur."

"She did" Martha replied, "Arthur made us keep this quiet, if we don't he'll fire us."

Charlie was happy because he had his fairytale ending. He got to be heard and he got Kadee's heart and her true self. Diego and Martha decided to run The Palace until Charlie turns 18. "What are we suppose to do?" asked Arthur.

Diego and Martha decided to give him a taste of his own medicine for lying to Charlie all these years, by making them the janitors.


	7. Me and You Against The World

One Week Later

The Palace was under new management with Diego and Martha. The street performers and Shawn came to the event to encourage Charlie, "I knew he could do it" smiled Shawn.

Diego came up onstage, "Alright folks" shouted Diego, "Welcome to the new and improved The Palace. And from this moment on, Every Night is Kids Night, because there is nothing more important than spending time with your family"

Suddenly, Martha, Zeph and his younger sister, "Ziomara" came onstage, much to Donna's surprise. "Diego and Martha are Diego's parents"

"Yup," Charlie replied, "That's where I heard about your dancing, plus I taught little Zio how to play the ukelele."

"Okay folks" shouted Zeph, "Let's welcome Kadee and Rags and the Raggedy Dancers."

Sammy, Tammy, and the new and improved Lloyd were coming up when they pass by The Celestian Alliance, "Thanks for the new hairstyle, Shreya" smiled Lloyd, "It sets me apart from Traitorous, Andrew"

"No problem," smiled Shreya.

DJ Rocket started playing their new song, "Me and You Against the World"

 _Put your heart in it._

 _You can go the distance._

 _Me and you against the world._

 _Sky is the limit._

 _Push to the finish._

 _Me and you against the world._

 _We did it for love._

 _We tried and we won._

 _We'll never give up._

 _It's and you against the world._

 _What I know right now is I came so far_

 _To my heart, you got a key._

 _I was lost then you found me._

 _Through all the glamour._

 _That's the lights and the cameras._

 _Honestly, all you saw was me._

 _You didn't care what they said._

 _You stood by me instead._

 _Together, we're a stronger team, oh._

Andrew and Arthur were both complaining about their new duty while they watched Charlie and Kadee perform.

After a little dancing, they brought up The Celestian Alliance onstage and helped them dance.

 _Put your heart in it._

 _You can go the distance._

 _Me and you against the world._

 _Sky is the limit._

 _Push to the finish._

 _Me and you against the world._

 _We did it for love._

 _We tried and we won._

 _We'll never give up._

 _It's and you against the world._

 _I know in my dreams, they say I'm crazy._

 _No matter what, when you're around_

 _It feels like we both are certain_

 _It's the real thing_

 _Nothing beats the feeling._

 _Only our hearts can know._

 _Who cares what they say?_

 _They can't get in our way._

 _Two dreamers just dreaming o-o-on._

 _Put your heart in it._

 _You can go the distance._

 _Me and you against the world._

 _Sky is the limit._

 _Push to the finish._

 _Me and you against the world._

The End.


End file.
